Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Darkest Light
by Zada and Hadassah
Summary: All he wanted was to find the fountain of youth he didn't know that someone else was out looking for him then agian who wouldn't want the famous Captain Jack Sparrow Dead MCRXPOTC crossover Woot enjoy. Bad at summarys.


A/N: don't own any of it yada yada enjoy MCR is in it to if you like the only one i do own is my charater LB and her Crew.

also first story enter in here hope you like and review...cookies are good

--

Thunder Cracked as lightning illuminated the dark ship below the crew aboard scurried about to there duties as the captain stood at the wheel barking orders being muted by the loud clash of thunder

"C'MON MATES IT BE JUS' A BIT OF RAIN WHAT ARE YE SCALLEYWAGS AFRIAD TO GET A LIL' WET!!"

The captains first mate yelled as he looked to the captain with a crazy smile plastered on his face a bolt of lighting hit the ship causing pieces of the railing to fly all over hitting a few unfortunate crew members the captain laughed at the chaos before him and turned the wheel sharply causing crew members to fall from where the railing was no more and into the black abyss that was the churning sea.

And old portly balding man made his way carefully up the stairs to where the captain stood.

"CAP'N WHAT IN THE NAME OF MOTHER N' CHILD ARE YE DOIN'?!"

The captain turned to him his smile growing wider causing the man to shrink back "we be in need to visit an ol' friend" his reply was just as a bolt of lightning struck behind him showing his chin length hair dancing frantically in the wind and his eyes black with madness.

"An' really bad eggs drink up me 'earties yo ho" a reach for a swig of rum was taken after the song ended but was stopped short as the parched lips notice the said rum bottle was empty the man that held the bottle sat with a great sigh he turned the bottle upside down only to see but a few drops of the amber liquid fall out.

"Bugger" he muttered as he threw the bottle and took out his compass in but a one fast movement he sighed again as the arrow spinned and spinned but never resting on a point he glared at the arrow with half lidded brown kohl rimmed eyes and brought a heavily ringed finger to the glass that protected the infernal arrow and began to tap on it half expecting that it would work in making the arrow choose a heading and to his surprise the arrow began to slow.

He then became engrossed into the image of the compass he didn't notice a dark ship with blue sails approach his small dinghy and shadow him from the warm Caribbean sun.

"OI DROP ANCHOR YOU SCAVVY DOGS!"

Someone yelled aboard the dark ship there shrill voice not once penetrating the man's ears below the crew grunted as they heaved the anchor overboard.

Meanwhile the man with the strange compass was beginning to smile as the arrow pointed behind him he turned and the smile instantly disappeared as a huge wave from the heavy anchor came crashing down onto his poor dinghy and causing the man to lose his footing from his swaggering stance and fall into the warm ocean.

When he resurfaced he sputtered incoherent words seeing the anchor rope

"OI!"

His voice caught the attention of a young boy he leaned over the railing and squinted at the yelling man.

"WATCH WERE YE DROP YOUR BLOODY ANCHOR SAVVY?!" the man yelled again his voice slightly cracking from the salt in his throat the boy stepped back a look of revulsion on his face as he yelled a name "Jack Sparrow!"

With a sneer the name caught the man's attention from his continues rant. "CAPTAIN, ITS CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW TO YE LAD!" Jack yelled as the boy disappeared from the railing and his shrill voice could be heard faintly.

Annoyed Jack began crawling back into his dinghy the boy had looked familiar in some way maybe he had threatened him before he shrugged it off and was getting ready to set sail as far away from the ship when a voice caught his attention. "Ah Jack Sparrow here we were looking for ye and ye find us how ironic."

Jack froze and slowly looked up to see a man with chin length hair and a pair of hazel eyes filled with madness "Oi Gerard I've seen you've grown." He said meekly at the sight of the young man.

"Its Captain Way now Jack." Gerard said venom in ever word.

The two Captain's stared at each other but soon the intimidation was to much for Jack as his eyes began to shift nervously never landing on one spot for more than a second in which annoyed Gerard to his last nerve. "Crew bring mister…" "Captain at least let me die wit' dignity lad." Gerard stared at him in annoyance "Fine, Captain Sparrow aboard Aye." Gerard commanded with a roll of his eyes.

The crew smiled evilly as they lowered themselves onto the dinghy Jack stood there feeling death once again breath down his neck Gerard was never very merciless he knew he wasn't getting out of this alive.

--

reviews are usually nice


End file.
